


Sleeping With Ghosts

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Consensual Possession, Ghosts, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Paranormal, Riding, Spiritual Influence, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: A spirit decides to play matchmaker by giving Ryan the properpushin Shane's direction.





	Sleeping With Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Can I join this fandom please? 
> 
>  
> 
> Just as an FYI, this fic is not based on an actual place. Okay, great, let's get this party started.

Ryan’s shriek pierced through the stale air of the darkened saloon. The jump he completed was impressive, even compared to his extensive repertoire. 

Shane worried his bottom lip to keep from laughing as the shorter man aimed his flashlight in the direction of _who-knows-what_ that caused his open, horrified expression. 

“D-did you hear that?” Ryan asked, words as jittery as his fingers. “I thought I heard something just whisper my name.” His camera followed in the direction of the flashlight, capturing nothing but a pale wall, as far as Shane could imagine. 

“I didn’t hear anything,” Shane admitted with a shrug. “It was probably the wind.” 

With lightning speed, Ryan pivoted towards Shane, aiming his dual spotlights on the skeptic. The horror on his visage melted into indignation as he hissed, “The wind doesn’t just say actual words.” 

Shane made no further attempt to hide his amusement and chuckled. “Well, maybe it's one of the prostitutes wanting to _provide you some services_ ,” he said, echoing the history Ryan had provided for the place earlier that evening. 

“Jesus Christ, Shane.” 

“What? They're hard working gals, just trying to do business.”

The barest whisper of fingertips stroked the length of Shane’s spine. Instinct guided him to whip around and search for the origin of the touch. The back of his surroundings were empty, devoid of an explanation.

“Did you hear something?” 

Shane shook his head slowly. “No, thought I felt something on my back.” He turned back on his heel. “This place is oddly drafty.” 

Ryan rolled his backpack off his shoulders and fell to his knee. “Let me get a reading, real quick,” he murmured as he rummaged through the bag. 

Shane’s focus was drawn on Ryan; the way he furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip as he looked for the EMF-detector was oddly fascinating. When he finally found the brick, Shane couldn't help but notice how deftly his fingers worked over it, bringing it to life. Even the way his elegant hands held it spoke of a confidence Shane found appealing. 

“Alright,” Ryan said. He lifted himself back into a standing position. “Let’s see what this says - Whoa! Come check this out!” 

Shane made the few paces to Ryan’s side. Standing over his shoulder, it wasn't difficult to casually press himself against Ryan in order to glance at the electronic meter. To his slight surprise, the LED-numbers fell and rose at an extraordinary rate. 

“Looks like you found an electrical problem,” Shane suggested. “Or, that thing is busted.” 

Ryan turned his head towards Shane. His warm chocolate eyes narrowed. A bitter laugh escaped his lips. “You're skepticism is absolutely insane at this point. You said you wanted proof, and I'm giving you proof -” he waved the device, “What more do you want?” 

As if in response, a doorway at the end of the long bar slammed against the outer wall after being flung open by an unseen force. Adrenaline drove Shane to wrap his arms around Ryan, who had already buried himself in his torso. After a heartbeat, the last shocks of uneasiness escaped Shane’s body through a deep exhale of shaky breath. 

“We gotta calm down,” Shane laughed. “Come on, let's go see what happened.” He unwound himself from Ryan, though the shorter man continued to cling to him.

Shane felt his collar grow warm. Something about the way Ryan sought his comfort managed to make his heart leap, as it always did. 

“Maybe that's not such a good idea,” Ryan said through a whimper. 

Shane grinned. “What? The ghost politely opens a door for you and you turn your nose up at it? Rude.” 

For several, exasperatingly long moments, Ryan’s eyes would briefly look in the direction of the door before meeting Shane’s gaze, over and over again. Just as Shane contemplated making the executive decision to drag Ryan to the doorway, the other man unclenched his fingers from his shirt and made small, rabbit steps towards the end of the bar. Shane followed suit. 

Through the doorway, a long hallway extended out into darkness. Shane used his flashlight to illuminate the passage, though his light only barely penetrated through the oily blackness. It was just enough to reveal that at the very end of the hall, a single door stood opened, seemingly beckoning the amateur ghost hunters within its confines. 

“T-that’s the master suite,” Ryan explained, voice trembling and unsure. “Only VIP guests were allowed in there back then.” 

“Is it supposed to be haunted?” Shane asked as he made a single footstep forward. 

“Yeah. Supposedly, one of the working girls started to haunt that place after she was killed by a jealous ‘patron’, but there wasn’t much information I could verify.” 

Shane took another few steps forward before peaking over his shoulder. “You would think that if this actually happened, there would be some kind of news article or record - at least a name.” 

“You have to remember that this was during the days before mass media, it would be really easy to make sure someone disappeared, especially if there was a chance they could negatively affect someone with money and power,” Ryan explained as he shifted just behind his taller companion. 

“That’s just awful,” Shane muttered beneath his breath. 

Just as he took another step, what felt like a hand traveled up Shane’s inner thigh. With little thought, he jumped back away from the foreign sensation, almost knocking against Ryan. 

“What! What?” Ryan asked, panic lacing his words. 

Shane casually smoothed down the top edge of his pant leg despite the rapid beating of his heart. “My jeans must have gotten caught on something,” he explained beneath his breath. 

“How?” Ryan's exasperated disbelief was nearly palpable. 

“What else could it have been?” 

Ryan’s face relaxed into a grin. “Well, y’know - they say the ghosts here like to touch handsome young men.” 

Shane felt the line of his lips soften into a smile without his command. A fluttering cascaded down into his belly. “You think I'm handsome?” 

Ryan’s eyebrow rose in response. “That's what you got out of what I just said?” 

Shane gave a half-hearted chuckle. “Come on, let’s go.” 

They both entered the room with sure, careful steps. As their flashlights settled on pastel colors, feminine decor and carefully constructed furniture pieces, Shane found the space extraordinarily innocuous. If anything, a feeling of sadness washed over him. The innocent nature of the bedroom was the perfect juxtaposition to the terrible murder that supposedly occurred within its walls. 

“I'm going to get the-” Ryan was interrupted by a loud bang. “Oh fuck!” he screamed as he scrambled away from the door, which had slammed shut behind him. He focused his flashlight and camera on the dark wood, though his hands could not keep their scope steady on any one spot.

The shorter man’s breath came in heavy pants, and it took Shane a heartbeat to realize that his lungs also screamed for more air than he could provide. “O-kay, that’s kind of creepy.” 

Ryan swiftly turned to face his companion. “Shane, you piece-of-shit,” he growled. “If you’re messing with me -” 

Shane threw his hands up. “I'm not!” 

Ryan closed his eyes, lowered his chin and mumbled something just out of earshot. When he opened his eyes and lifted his head, he said, “A-alright, I'm done, I'm out.” 

Shane nodded. There was no argument he could make against that plan. While he doubted something supernatural was occurring, he still didn't like being messed with by either some bored kids or the staff trying to bank on the brothel’s haunted reputation. 

Ryan reached out for the door knob haltingly, taking a painfully long time to finally grasp the brass bulb and turn it. He pulled. The door rattled but did not open. Ryan tried again, and again, and again. “Oh God!” Ryan exclaimed. “Oh no, no, no, no.” Each word was punctuated with a desperate knock against the barrier. 

“Dude, just pull it!” Shane commanded. 

“I am!” Ryan shouted. He continued to bang against the door. “Please, please, oh, God, please open.” 

Shane stepped around Ryan. “Let me try,” he muttered. The shorter man allowed Shane to take the door knob. 

With as much vigor as Ryan displayed, Shane pulled and pushed against the door. After several unsuccessful attempts, he began to use his shoulder to slam against the barrier. “Fuck!” he cursed when he found that his efforts were in vain. “Get your phone, see if you can call -” 

“My phone is out, Shane,” Ryan whispered. 

Shane glanced down to confirm that, indeed, the device in Ryan’s quivering hand was dead. No matter how many presses Ryan made to the home button, the screen would not flicker on. 

“And I left mine in the car,” Shane nearly growled. He stepped back two paces, squared his shoulder, and told Ryan to, “Stand back.” 

“No!” Ryan shouted. He took hold of Shane’s arm. Though the grip was gentle, gentler that he was certainly used to from Ryan, he was held in place. “Someone will come for us in the morning.”

Shane’s eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed upon his friend. Something was off. His speech eroded into something entirely too passive, and a thick fog hung over his eyes.“Are you okay? Are you going to pass out?” 

The giggle that bubbled passed Ryan's lips was unlike any of his usual wheezing. A shiver ran down Shane’s spine.“M’fine, just a little scared. I'm glad you're here with me, otherwise, I don't know what I would do.” 

That's it. The fear had finally stolen Ryan’s fragile mind. 

But, he was right. It would be better to wait until someone rescued them tomorrow, after the saloon was opened for operation. He did not want to have to explain the expense of a broken antique door to the finance department. 

“Alright.” Shane motioned to the bed. “If we’re going to stay here all night, we might as well get some sleep.” 

“Good idea,” Ryan purred. 

A cauldron of alarm began to boil in Shane’s belly. However, in spite of how wrong Ryan felt to him, there was something almost seductive about his manner. The way his lashes hung over his half-lidded eyes, and the way his smile was both sweet and sultry, sent a small jolt of arousal through his body. 

Ugh, maybe he was losing it too? 

“Let me see if I can find some candles.” Ryan made his way to the dresser resting against the side wall. “Give us a little light tonight.” 

Ryan’s movements were graceful, almost languid. Shane wanted to protest against the preposterousness of finding a candle in such a room at such a time, but his jaw hung open, preventing any sounds from coming through, for the exception of some halted vocalizations. He was too entranced by the sway of Ryan’s hips and the curve of his back as he bent forward. 

Far be it from the first time he had thought of Ryan sexually, but, good God, it was the first time he thought about acting on those whimsical fantasies. His hands itched to pull his friend by the hips and rut against his well-formed ass. 

What was wrong with him?!

As if to force the thoughts from his brain, he shook his head. Reality, fortunately, set in. He was stuck in this creepy-ass room, with his friend - just a friend - for the remainder of the night. There was no room for his dick’s sudden, and strange, shenanigans. 

The sound of a match being struck managed to bring Shane back to the physical realm. Not only did Ryan find candles, but matches too? Convenient, if not odd. 

“That's better.” Ryan shook the match out before placing it next to a series of small candles set in a perfect row across the dresser. He turned, facing Shane. A single step narrowed the distance between them.

Ryan took his hand and beckoned his friend into bed with an insistent tug. Surprisingly, regardless of its rigid appearance, the bed was quite comfortable. To Shane’s delight, it was also long enough to accommodate his legs; rare even in the best of circumstances. 

Exhaustion pulled at his eyelids and made his silhouette feel heavy. He placed his camera and flashlight on the nightstand beside him before resting his head on a decorative pillow. Just as the last few remnants of consciousness slipped through his fingers, a weight settled on his chest. He cracked one eye open to find Ryan’s cheek resting on his pectoral, and his arm draped over his ribcage. 

“I'm scared,” Ryan explained, gazing up at him with searching eyes. “You don't mind, do you?” 

Shane, without preamble, shook his head. He wrapped his arm around Ryan’s shoulders; if physical comfort was what Ryan needed, he would give it.

Several heartbeats passed between them in silence. A tranquility began to slip into place. Shane’s heart slowed, his mind eased. This was...nice. 

The faint ghost of a touch ran down the length of Shane’s cheek. He turned his head just as Ryan shifted close enough for him to feel the warmth of his breath against his lips. Ryan’s sight dipped down to Shane’s mouth while his fingertips continued their journey. Jolts of pleasing shivers ran from Shane’s cheek down throughout the rest of his body, settling just below his stomach.

Eventually, Ryan reached Shane’s bottom lip. He smoothed his thumb over it. “Have you ever thought of this?” Ryan asked. 

His hushed question caused Shane’s breath to hitch. “T-thought of what?”

“Thought of me, like this, in your arms,” Ryan clarified. He hooked his leg over Shane’s, maneuvering to rest his hips over his friend’s. 

Shane tried to reel his focus back to no avail. The sexual tension between them took to the air, filling his lungs, making his chest ache. It was too, too much; his next exhale came out as a broken moan. 

“Tell me, I need to know,” Ryan pleaded. He rolled his pelvis over Shane’s. 

“Yes,” Shane nearly hissed as a lightening bolt of bliss struck his core. “Yeah, I've thought about this.”

Ryan continued to move against Shane. “More,” he whimpered. “Tell me more.”

An inescapable gravity took hold of Shane, drawing him close enough to Ryan to murmur across his mouth, “I’ve thought about making you scream in pleasure instead of fear.” He then captured Ryan’s lips in a molten kiss. 

The desire that had culminated for the last several months manifested itself as their desperate kissing, grinding and moaning. They broke apart only to shed their tops, nearly tearing them apart in the process. 

Ryan managed to pull himself away, only to properly straddle his would-be lover. He gyrated; thighs, hips and abs rolled with a dancer’s skill. Shane was helpless beneath him, managing only to stroke down Ryan’s arms, chest and ass as he lost himself in the flames that spread through his veins. 

As Ryan worked above him, Shane couldn't help but notice how fit his friend was. Hard muscle lay beneath warm, silky flesh, sensually bathed in the candle’s glow. It stoked the fire within until he felt his climax near far too soon. 

“You’re so pent up, baby,” Ryan cooed. “Should have come to me sooner.” 

The statement was strange, and it would have sent Shane straight into a spiral of over-thinking if not for Ryan reaching between them to unfasten his pants. He was amazed at Ryan’s ability to deftly fish his cock out of his jeans and begin stroking it before he could register what was happening. A groan crawled its way out of his throat. 

Though blowing his load in Ryan’s hand was significantly less shameful than doing so in his clothing, it wasn't exactly how he wanted to end the evening. Not that there was much of another option. 

“Didja happen to see some lube where you got those candles?” Shane joked breathlessly. 

“I think I saw a bottle of massage oil in there.”

Wait, what?

Ryan released Shane, much to his chagrin. In a single swoop, he dismounted and hopped out of bed. He searched the dresser for merely a moment for the oil. Once it was in hand, he placed it beside the candles. 

Shane opened his mouth to ask what Ryan planned to do. Before a word could be uttered, the shorter man smirked devilishly. He unbuttoned and unzipped his skinny-jeans teasingly slow. The dark fabric unhurriedly sliding down his legs was just as torturous. 

When Shane finally managed to catch a glimpse of Ryan’s hardened length, he tore his eyes away to settle them on the ceiling, suddenly embarrassed. Oh God, what were they doing, here of all places? 

Ryan returned to his field of vision. His weight settled back firmly over the tops of his legs. “What has you so shy all of the sudden?” 

“I've just never seen you like this before.” Shane swallowed a lump in his throat. 

Ryan leaned over Shane. His lips brushed over his outer ear. “Do you still want this? Do you still want me?” he asked, while a slick hand worked over Shane’s twitching dick. 

Shane moaned. Articulating words was an impossible task at that moment, brain overwhelmed with processing each and every sensation. Instead, he choose to simply nod enthusiastically and grasp Ryan’s outer thighs tightly. 

Ryan’s palm was so fucking good, perfectly warm, wet and tight. Each movement was pure ecstasy, as Ryan knew exactly where to focus his efforts. Shane couldn't imagine anything being better. Yet, he anxiously anticipated being inside of him, if only to return the pleasure given to him somehow. 

Shane felt Ryan’s knees shift on either side as he lifted himself back up. The taller of the two summoned the gall to finally glance down, and found that his soon-to-be-lover was already positioning himself over his manhood. 

“Whoa, Ryan, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure there’s more steps involved to this,” Shane said hurriedly. 

He expected a customary, “Shut up, Shane,” but was met with a smile in response. (Shane wasn't quite sure which one he would have liked better.) “Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.” 

Knew what he was doing, he very obviously did, as he slid down his cock with expert control. Shane gave Ryan a broken, drawn-out groan as he reached the bottom, engulfing him in the most exquisite heat. Ryan echoed the sound. 

“God, you're so big,” Ryan huffed out breathlessly. 

A sudden, cold alarm struck Shane. “I'm not hurting you, am I?” 

Ryan’s expression softened. He reached out, taking Shane’s cheek into his hand. “You’re so sweet.”

It was enough to soothe Shane’s worry. He allowed Ryan to start moving. The man above him rose and fell to the erotic music of Shane’s grunts, pulling him in deeper and harder with every thrust. 

Shane was already so close. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop his impending orgasm, but he also wanted Ryan to experience the same gratification. Shane grasped Ryan’s manhood. His attempt to time his unsure strokes to his lover’s beautiful bouncing was rewarded with several gasps. “Does this feel good?” 

Ryan nodded silently. Then, after a heartbeat, he asked, “You're really asking, aren't you? You really want me to feel good?” 

“Of course.” 

“You really care about me,” Ryan concluded with a small whisper. 

Shane grinned. “Thought that would be obvious by now.” 

With a sudden desperation Shane found jarring, Ryan took his wrists and pulled him into a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around his neck. “Hold onto me, and don't let go, no matter what, okay?” 

“O-kay.” 

Shane felt Ryan slump forward. Another cold splash of alarm hit Shane. “Ryan?” 

“I-I’m fine,” Ryan muttered against Shane’s shoulder, much to his immediate relief. “I just - I suddenly have no idea what I'm doing.” 

Shane laughed. “What you were doing a second ago was pretty great.” 

Ryan pulled back enough to stare into Shane’s eyes. The cloud cover was gone from his coffee irises. His expression gained the familiar hard lines that had mysteriously evaporated earlier that evening. The tiniest hint of bemusement pulled at his brow and mouth. “I honestly don't remember how I did it.” 

A cascade of lust hit his core. Yes, Ryan as a cool, confident sex god had been good, great even. But, Ryan as his slightly-insecure, needlessly-aggressive self was perfect. The playful innocence expressed through his slight quivering and lip-chewing made the act even more real. 

Shane’s cock twitched, causing Ryan to gasp. 

“Let’s see if I can help,” Shane growled. 

He took the reins of their love making, thrusting upwards into Ryan’s incredible heat with abandon. Animalistic grunts and howls broke through his throat, while Ryan gasped and sighed. It wasn't long before Shane felt the coil in his belly unwind again. 

“Fuck, Ryan -” 

“Yeah, that's right, fucking cum, Shane,” Ryan encouraged through his panting. 

Shane let out one last roar as he spilled himself inside Ryan. His orgasm nearly propelled him through time and space, casting him into a perfect semblance of heaven. His high was only tampered by the fact that Ryan had yet to follow him. 

Ever self-reliant, Ryan took himself in his hand as he commanded, “Don't move.” It took only a few swift strokes for Ryan to chant, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” as he came. 

As they both floated down from their respective metaphysical clouds, a swell of affection crashed over Shane. He grinned through his breathlessness. “I fucking love you,” he admitted. 

Ryan chuckled. “Same, man. Took us long enough, right?” 

Shane pulled Ryan into an embrace and nodded against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Joey, thanks for making a fic no one asked for and no one wanted. 
> 
> If you liked it, please give me kudos and comments, as they validate my existence. If you're particularly interested, please follow me on tumblr (faequill).


End file.
